Sienna Blake
Sienna Blake (previously Bradley) is a main character on the Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks. She made her debut in November 2012 as the long lost twin sister of Dodger Savage and has since gone on to take part in many notable storylines such as stealing Nancy's life. Sienna is portrayed by actress Anna Passey who recieved Villain of the Year for her portrayal as Sienna at the 2014 British Soap Awards. Biography " Sienna Blake is beautiful, clever and calculating, often keeping secrets from those around her. She first entered the village with her controlling father, Patrick, but stayed to bond with her estranged twin brother, Dodger. A troubled girl with serious insecurities, Sienna conceals her cold, cynical and manipulative behaviour beneath a charming, warm exterior. This conflicting personality has allowed Sienna to lure many into her web of lies and deceit, namely Darren Osborne... Our advice? Approach with caution." - Taken from the Channel 4 Hollyoaks website History Sienna was raised by her controlling, and physically abusive father Patrick after her mentally unstable mother left with twin brother Mark after trying to kill Sienna and Mark in a murder/suicide attempt. Believing her brother to be dead, she was raised as an only child in a wealthy home. Sienna attended private school but at the age of thirteen she had a brief encounter with a teenage boy at a school Patrick was working at over the summer. Sienna fell pregnant at this time and was shut in a basement whilst she had the baby. She named the baby Sophia, however Patrick took it away and told her she'd died. Sienna was not allowed to grieve for the baby she lost and went on to live a supposed normal life. She was head girl at her school and went on to university. After she'd finished she continued to live with her father until she was tracked down by her long lost twin brother Mark and decided to move to Hollyoaks to be closer to him. Memorable Storylines Finding Mark Sienna's first storyline was learning that the twin brother she believed to be dead was in fact alive. After learning this she moved to Hollyoaks with her father Patrick Blake in order to be close to him but often found herself struggling to fit in with the Savage's and Mark's girlfriend Texas Longford. After learning of Texas' one night stand with her half brother Will Savage, Sienna confronted Texas' and attempted to blackmail her and Will. When Mark learned of this he was angry but later forgave her. Sienna was a great comfort to Mark when he was later accused of Texas' murder and stuck by his side. Arrival of her mother Sienna and Dodger's mother Anna Blake arrived in the village posing as Will's physioherapist Ellie. When realising who the woman was, Sienna confronted her leading Anna to ask if she even knew her. This caused Sienna to be upset but she soon was able to forgive Anna and hug her, until Patrick showed up. Sienna refused to believe that Patrick had abused Anna and soon learned that Anna had been sectioned after trying to kill Sienna and Dodger when they were babies. After she was sectioned again, Sienna went to visit Anna. However when Patrick learned about this he put a stop to it by threatening Anna to cut off contact by pretending she didn't know Sienna again. After being put in the frame for Texas' murder, Anna escaped the hospital and came after Patrick, attacking him and filling the flat with gas, not realising Sienna was in there. When she realised she attempted to get her to leave but when Sienna refused, Anna decided to kill them all in there. Luckily they managed to get out before any harm was done, Anna was arrested and sectioned again. After confessing to Texas' murder to cover for Will, Anna found herself in her sons firing line in order to keep his secret and he killed her. Stealing Nancy's Life Whilst working at the Dog, Sienna formed a close friendship with Darren and Nancy Osborne. During this time she began to notice cracks in their relationship, like Nancy's painkiller addiction. Whilst attempting to get her friend to stop taking them she got closer to Darren. Seeing what a bad mother Nancy was being to new baby Oscar she decided to make a point by leaving the iron on when Nancy was sleeping to start a small fire. Not realising Oscar was still upstairs she rushed up to get him and was branded a hero. This began a string of devious behaviors. Sienna then proceeded to steal Nancy's life right from underneath her. Making Darren realise Nancy was still on the pills. Then whilst Nancy was in Canada visiting family, Darren and Sienna slept together, Nancy returned in time to catch them in bed. Soon Sienna claimed she was pregnant in order to get Darren to stay with her. She continued to undermine Nancy and twist Darren around her little finger by drugging her drinks with liquid painkillers. She then set it up so Nancy would look like she'd attacked her and taken the children, almost causing the death of Nancy, Oscar and Charlie. Then Tom Cunningham discovered that Sienna wasn't pregnant, however Sienna once again twisted it to make out that he'd been perving on her. After filming her in secret, Tom threatened to tell Darren so Sienna convinced him that Darren had been killed in the flat explosion and it was his fault. She then kidnapped Tom and locked him in the basement of her mothers house whilst putting up a supportive front whilst the Osbornes ran a campaign for him. After months of deception, Tom managed to get out and Nancy confronted Sienna in front of everyone in the Dog, ripping her blouse and revealing a fake pregnancy bump. Sienna quickly fled to find her father whom she'd locked up, however Patrick called the police, causing Sienna to run again. After hiding in Dodger's van and kissing him she went back to her and Darren's flat to get Oscar and Charlie's passports, knocking Nancy unconcious in a fight. Then she took Oscar and Charlie and attempted to kill them all by gassing herself in the car. When the Osborne's realised the police were called and Sienna panicked, crashing through the doors and swerving to avoid hitting Dodger. She was promptly arrested and sectioned. Nancy was found in the booth of her car, fighting for her life. Sienna never went to prison for abducting Tom after positing bail after she was released from the hospital. Tom retracted his statement, meaning there was nothing to convict her with. The charges were dropped. Finding her Daughter Whilst in hopsital Sienna learned that her father had lied to her for years and that her little girl Sophie was alive. After her realease she began a campaign to find her, briefly believing Peri Lomax to be her she attempted to involve herself with the Lomax family but later learned Peri was infact Leela's daughter. Leela and Sienna then teamed up to find her real daughter. A few weeks later Nico Blake turned up in the village and told Sienna she was her daughter. Not believing her at first due to Patrick's, Sienna slapped her. However after Sienna found Nico's backpack and the baby blanket, she realised the truth. By this point, Nico had been scared away by Patrick. After a few weeks of putting up missing posters Sienna was reunited with Nico when she found her staying at the McQueen's boarded up house. She confronted Patrick, who apologized and asked her to forgive him. Sienna did and after a while they were able to build bridges. Affair with Trevor Royle Nightmare Nico Revenge against Warren Pregnancy In March 2017 Sienna learned that she was pregnant with Warren's baby. After being forced to take a test right in front of him the pair reconciled. However unbeknowst to Sienna, Warren was working on a way to ensure he'd get custody after the baby was born. Relationships Darren Osbourne Dodger Savage Ben Bradley Trevor Royle Warren Fox Trivia *Sienna had the same introduction shot in the opening titles from 2012 up until 2016 when the titles changed. *Her second title shot was the most similar to her previous one out of all of the others, consisting of her lying in the folley surrounded by leaves, rather than on a white background surrounded by roses. *The hashtag #SlySienna is often used by Channel 4 Social Media accounts *Sienna's age was altered at some stage before her daughter Nico's arrival. At the time of her arrival she was expected to be around 22/23, however in order to coincide with having a 14 year old daughter in 2014 whom she had at the age of 13, she was subtly aged a few years. *The original actress cast to play Sienna was a woman named Emily Lawrence. However Anna Passey took over the role before her first scenes aired. A shot featuring Emily's shoulder can be seen in Sienna's first episode. *Despite playing the two characters who detest Sienna the most on the show, Jessica Fox (Nancy Osbourne) and Tamara Wall (Grace Black) are two of Anna Passey's closest friends. *Excluding Minnie Minniver, Sienna is the last remaining Blake in Hollyoaks. *